


Dark thoughts run wild

by Memelix2710



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alexithymia, Alternate Universe, Anger, Angst and Humor, Anxiety Disorder, Clinical Vampirism, Do people not know of them?, Emotional Numbness, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm Sorry, Insomnia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trust Issues, Why are the last three not tags?, and everything, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memelix2710/pseuds/Memelix2710
Summary: 8 boys from various backgrounds meet. Will they be able to come over their problems together?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 4





	Dark thoughts run wild

English is not my first language, forgive me for any mistakes I make :>>  
Author-nim is aromantic asexual, don't expect me to write smut or too sappy scenes. I'll try my best to write it if I do but I'd probably be awkward...  
I'm a student so this might not be updated regularly, sorry~  
I'll still try to update weekly  
Some chapters might trigger unwanted memories, I'll put a trigger warning before them

Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
